


March 4, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The hungry animal wandered and never viewed Amos waiting to avenge the daughter it injured.





	March 4, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

The hungry animal wandered and never viewed Amos waiting to avenge the daughter it injured in darkness.

THE END


End file.
